First Kiss
by the original killerpineapple
Summary: SSLM The teachers take the class on holiday in the summer holiday before their final year. I think the title explains the rest.


Disclaimer: I own nobody. This is really getting tedious.

First Kiss 

As Snape left his room (the only one with merely one occupant) with a Stephen King novel tucked under his arm, he couldn't help but think that the holiday wasn't as bad as he'd imagined, apart from the visual torture of half naked middle aged men with sunburn and chest hair. Then again it couldn't possibly be that bad, unless Norman Bates was residing in the next room.

_It's not over yet though._ Snape pushed away his pessimistic thoughts and thanked some higher force for small mercies. He hadn't seen Lucius' gang since arriving three hours earlier and James Potters gang (even Lupin) were busy seeing how wet they could get Lily Evans (Snape had to admit that they were doing a spectacular job, although they hadn't managed to fully submerge her in the pool yet.)

He still thought bringing about a hundred 16-17 year olds on holiday was one of the most dangerous things he'd ever heard of (and personally thought it would result in broken bones, ASBOs and teenage pregnancies off the charts) but he wasn't going to deny himself two weeks away from his family, even if it was to be teased and ignored.

Lucius' first insult came shortly after the tremendous splash and Sirius' jubilant voice ("And Evans is in the pool!") signalling the end of the drench Lily competition.

Severus saw Lucius walking-no, sauntering- towards him and tried to drain his face of all emotion he felt for him. It had become harder to do. Lucius was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, whom Severus was surprised hadn't been mistaken for some rare breed of monkey and stopped at customs.

"Which insult will it be today? I know all of your favourites off by heart." Which was true, of course. If he didn't already know of his own faults he was sure to learn of them from lucius (James just stole Lucius' insults and jazzed them up a bit) and they would be confirmed by his family.

"Aw, I know. This must be hard for you. I mean, look around. It's bright, it's warm, people are actually happy. It must be killing you.l"

"Oh, piss off Malfoy." He was surprised by the anger in his voice and apparently so was Lucius. He half expected to be following Lily into the pool (monkeys #1 and 2 looked prepared to kill him) but Lucius just sneered and walked passed. He stopped and, almost as an afterthought, spat at Snapes feet.

Lucius was hurting. He hated teasing Snape, but he was scared to stop. What if they found out? He wasn't quit5e sure who 'they' were (in his mind they looked like Crabbe and Goyle), but he knew something bad would happen if they found out about his love for the strange boy in whom he saw none of the ugliness others seemed to.

But that wasn't what scared him the most. What if the look he'd thought he'd seen in Severus' eyes so many times wasn't equal to his emotions, or even the same emotion? What if it wasn't even there? He'd sat up late at night trying to convince himself that Severus didn't like him in the same way (or at all) as he did, and those nights ended only with salty tears on his cheeks and pillow and no change to his thoughts by morning.

The one Lucius wanted was the one he couldn't have, and that hurt. It hurt like hell.

Severus couldn't sleep. He tried to convince himself that it was just the heat and fear of ants crawling in through an open window and into his bed (he didn't know why that scared him so) but he knew differently. His tears were still warm on his cheeks and the pit of his stomach felt emptier than ever.

Lucius watched Severus from a crack in the curtain that covered the balcony's glass doors. He had no idea how to get back to his own room from outside of Snapes (which happened to be directly underneath) but didn't care just then.

He knew that watching the boy he loved from the darkness outside was a job usually reserved for perverts and creeps, and it still didn't feel quite right, but he had never been a fan of denying himself what he wanted.

He let his eyes wander around the appallingly tidy room. No clothes on the floor, no wet footprints, no remains of foodfights that seemed to dominate other rooms, both beds neatly made, no photos. His suitcase had been safely hidden somewhere and the only thing signalling that anyone was residing there was the tidy stack of books at the desk.

Lucius jumped suddenly. _Both beds neatly made._ Lucius looked around, half expecting (half wanting) Snape to be standing there in the moonlight like a ghost in some sort of gothic romance novel, but he wasn't. He looked into the room again and nothing had changed. It was like Snape had evaporated.

Lucius took a deep breath, as if oxygen were courage in a different currency, opened the unlocked door and stepped into Severus' room.

The cold water engulfed him, sharpening yet distorting his senses. He felt the gentle ripples he'd made as his graceful dive broke the surface slide over his body, embracing him. He swam deeper and deeper, hardly daring to breathe lest the magic be broken, unaware that he was being watched.

Lucius gazed into the water as Severus disappeared from view, perfectly still apart from the light movements of his powerful legs, then resurfaced and climbed out, brea6thing deeply. The sky was clear and the moon shone onto the water, reflecting into Severus' dripping face and uncovering a beauty usually hidden by the harsh light of day.

Severus brushed his dark hair from his face with his strong, pale hands and opened his eyes. A clear drop of water fell from one of his long eyelashes and lay on his cheek like a tear. He raised his arms to dive again and the muscles in his back and torso rippled like the water below. His stomach (just as pale as the rest of his lithe body, except from the thin line of black hair which started at his navel and disappeared into his swimming shorts, which clung to him like a second skin) tensed as he prepared to jump and his chest expanded as be took a breath before vanishing into the water in a graceful arc.

When Snape rose from the water again Lucius was standing under one of the white lights that surrounded the pool. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt which showed that his skin was already darkening from its usual translucent white to pale brown and his silvery blond hair was being whisked wildly in the cooling breeze.

He got ready to glaze his eyes with the chilly indifference they wore in public but one look at Lucius' eyes told him that it was unnecessary.

His blue eyes, usually cold, were a portrait of Lucius' soul. From then on the colour Severus associated with love was blue, be it the inky blue-black of the cloudless night sky, the lucid everchanging blue of the water below or the steadt, silvery blue of those beautiful eyes.

Lucius had had a whole speech prepared but forgot it the instant Severus stepped in front of him, his wet hair sticking to his face.

They stood in the silence, inches apart. Lucius could hear Severus' heart beating rapidly, could feel the heat radiating from him, and wanted to cry with the fragility of the moment.

He wasn't even aware that he'd moved until he felt Severus' wet hair under his fingers and his virgin lips on his.

The kiss lasted for perhaps thirty seconds before a tight knot of panic gripped Severus and he pushed Lucius away from him. Lucius' arms pin wheeled madly for a moment before he crashed into the pool. He came up a few seconds later, spluttering and gasping for breath.

"What did you do that for?"

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle hiding then? In the bushes, ready to spread new gossip about me?"

"Crabbe and Goyle are passed out drunk in their room. They didn't come with me." Severus wanted to believe him but his fear hadn't subsided.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you." The look on his face told Severus that Lucius had stopped denying it long ago. "And I thought that maybe you felt the same."

"But I do." Voicing it made it seem so much more real, like water turning into ice.

A broad grin spread over Lucius' face and this made Severus laugh timidly. Moments later they were in hysterics and must have seemed insane to people nearby. How had something so easy caused such emotional turmoil for so long? Before long Severus was in the pool alongside Lucius. Although he was the superior swimmer he let Lucius win the water fight.

Severus felt human for the first time in his life.

A while later Lucius followed Severus to his room. It was a lot less awkward than he'd have thought it would be. Of course it wasn't awkward. They'd waited long enough for each other. Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't miss him. Hell, they'd probably sleep until noon.

Lucius sighed happily and closed the door on the rest of the world.

Ten years later Lucius and Severus stood by the swimming pool in each other's arms on their last night together. Lucius didn't know why he chose Narcissa over Severus, never mind answer the impossible question Severus had just asked.

"It's complicated. With us we need to sneak around. It's always been hard. But with Narcissa…"

"It's easier. I know." Lucius felt Severus' tears soak through his shirt. "I still love you"

"I love you too. I always will."

The stars shone in the clear night sky above and the lights skimmed the water below. Two lovers swayed together in a silent embrace; dancing to a song only they could hear.

Fin

Even though it's the end and I don't have to update please review. Moony I'm sorry in advance if this fic upsets you.


End file.
